


an overdue reunion

by JDKoopa



Series: Felix Birthday Bash [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Felix is summoned to Fhirdiad by his father months after the Duscur incident. There, he sees Dimitri for the first time since the tragedy.
Series: Felix Birthday Bash [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640065
Kudos: 3
Collections: Felix Birthday Week 2020





	an overdue reunion

**Author's Note:**

> For Felix week day 3, picked the betrayal prompt.

It was the first time Felix had come to Fhirdiad since the tragedy. He wasn't looking forward to the visit, but he had known it was coming for a long time.

His father had arrived months ago with empty words to be with the prince. He had neglected, however, to bring his remaining son. Just another of his precious duties Felix thought bitterly.

Rodrigue sat across from him, but Felix hardly noticed his father. He heard the man speaking, asking him questions surely, but he had no interest in answering. 

Finally, they arrived at their destination. Before Felix could slip away, Rodrigue put a hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry I haven't come to see you sooner. The prince needs me here right now." Rodrigue said. His eyes showed sincerity, but the words still stung.

"I understand. At least I had Glenn to take care of me. It's not like you left me alone after he died."

Rodrigue looked at his feet. He opened his mouth to say something, then apparently changed his mind. After a second, he tried again.

"Felix, Dimitri needs a friend right now. I know you do too. You two used to be good friends. I want you to be together again."

Felix despised every word coming from Rodrigue's mouth. He shook his father's hand off his shoulder.

"Great. I'll go cheer up the prince for you. Then I can go home and you can ignore me for another three months."

He left Rodrigue behind, letting the words hang in the air. Felix wanted Rodrigue to understand the hurt he was feeling. His brother had died and his father had just left. That was a betrayal that would not easily be forgiven.

Felix approached the Prince's room cautiously. It had been a long time since the two boys had met, and much had happened. Despite everything, however, Felix had missed the prince. Aside from Sylvain, Dimitri was Felix's only true friend.

When he reached the door, he knocked three times and waited for an answer. After a few moments he knocked again.

Finally he opened the door, tired of waiting. 

"Dimitri? Are you in here?" The room was dark, the curtains blocking all light from the window even though it was already getting into the late hours of the morning.

"Felix? Is that you?" It took a moment for Felix to find the source of the voice. Dimitri was sitting on the floor, his back to his bed. He had his knees pulled up to his chest, as if he was trying to take up as little space as possible.

"Yes, my father brought me. He said you were… well I wanted to see you again." Felix sat down next to the prince. He was immediately concerned, since Dimitri had always been the more energetic of the two boys. 

"You… you did? I thought you would hate me after…" Dimitri still hadn't looked up from the ground. His eyes were puffy and red, a look Felix had seen on himself many times in the past. 

"I don't hate you Dimitri. I hate what happened, I hate my father and the Knights. But you're my friend. I'm worried about you."

Felix placed a hand on Dimitri's shoulder, then immediately pulled it back as the boy jumped. He looked around, panicked. 

"Who… oh, Felix. When did you get here?"

Felix's concern grew. "I've been here for only a minute or two. I was just saying I'm worried about you."

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry, I've had trouble focusing since… I'm sorry." 

"You don't need to keep apologizing. I know it's hard for you right now. You've been through a lot."

"No, I mean. I'm sorry about Glenn. I saw what happened. I wanted to help him, but I just froze. He was right there and I could do nothing to help him."

Felix clenched his fist. "Dimitri you're alive because of him. I hate that he died for lousy ideals, but you get to live. Don't throw that away." 

Finally, Dimitri looked into Felix's eyes. Felix stood abruptly, appalled at what he saw. 

"I won't. I will avenge him. My father. I'll avenge them all at any cost." His voice, which moments ago had been normal, if a little hollow, was now filled with so much hate. It reminded Felix of his own voice in some ways, but irrational and unfocused.

"Dimitri… what happened to you? Come to your senses. Where is my friend who was always smiling? That's who I came to see. You, though. You remind me of the wild boar I used to hunt with my brother."

"Have you ever seen ghosts, Felix? I have. I see them right now. In this room. Your brother is here, begging me to avenge him. My father is here, too."

Felix backed away from what was left of Dimitri. "You're not Dimitri. You really are a boar prince. I'm leaving. If you're hellbent on destroying yourself, I'll have no part in it."

Felix shut the door behind him, disgusted with the boy he had once called a friend. He could handle his father leaving him, but this was unbearable. At least his father had stuck to his foolish ideals.

As he walked away from the Prince's room, Felix wondered if Dimitri would ever return from the place Glenn had died.


End file.
